This Phase I study is designed to assess the safety of an immunotherapy trial using peripheral blood dendritic cells to present brain tumor-specific markers to the patient's immune system. Tumor lysate will be mixed with the dendritic cells and then re-injected back into the patient. It is hoped that this procedure will reactivate the patient's immune system to recognize and kill the remaining tumor cells, which are still infiltrating the brain.